


Dungeon Interrogation

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Chains, Day 7, a little darker than my other ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Someone is trying to steal things from the MadHouse.Soon enough, we have an interrogation. But, they're always so horrible and bloody.Maybe I can put a spin on things.





	Dungeon Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: mentions of blood, and dungeon-related things like skeletons, blood, torture tools and stuff.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Well, it almost killed the TabiKat, because I heard yelling coming from Ryan's bedroom door. When I put my ear up to it and listened, the door almost burst open and I stopped myself from hitting the wall. 

"Oh, shit. Did I hurt you, Tabi? I'm sorry." 

I saw Ryan look at me with concern in his eyes. It went mostly ignored when I saw all the blood stains on his black shirt and jeans. He was also wearing the newish Vagabond make-up he made from himself. 

"Ryan? What the hell is going on? Is that real blood?" I gasped.

He just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, Tabi? I think you should go back in your room and play Just Dance or something. This isn't for you, all right?" 

I sighed. Here we go again. Pulling the "you're too sweet for this" card on me, like all I ever do is stay in my room, play video games and ignore the outside world. Oh, wait...

ANYWAY, I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Ryan, I'm not scared of you. I'm also not scared of the creepy shit you do. I've watched enough videos and heard enough stories to know what happens to get your clothes stained like that. I'm not as sweet and innocent as you think I am, so tell me what's going on."

Ryan looked at me with a sense of pride, but also with some defeat. "All right. Don't be alarmed, but I think someone is trying to steal things from the house. The cameras caught a guy sneaking around and trying to get into the garden. The chains trap caught him and now he's in my dungeon."

"T-that doesn't explain the blood." I point out.

"Oh, yeah. I tried asking him some questions, but he won't budge. And even after having a little fun with him, he still won't tell me what he's up to. I think I'm losing my touch." Ryan sighed.

"Nahhhh. You haven't lost your touch. Maybe this person needs a different approach. How about...how about if I go down there?" I offer.

Ryan immediately shook his head no, as if I asked him for candy before dinner. "Absolutely not, Tabitha. I cannot have you risking your life. This isn't a game. This is serious work and you could get hurt or possibly traumatized for the rest of your life. If you go down there, you'll never be the same."

"Ryan, if scary intimidation won't get this guy to spill, maybe being overly sweet can do it. Get me in that dungeon, Haywood, or I'll tear your room apart and find it myself." I said, determined to prove myself to him.

Ryan turned away from me and walked back in his room with a sigh. "You're gonna run out of there in like 5 seconds, Tabi. Don't say I didn't warn you." He put the iconic skull mask on and turned around to face me again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" his muffled voiced asked me.

I nodded, a bit uncertain, but I still wanted to do this. 

Ryan walked to his hat-rack, which held his crown and various baseball caps. (even that red one, yes) He lifted up a small piece of wood and pressed a red button. A spot in the floor rumbled and it slid open revealing a flight of stairs. I gasped in awe and I also wondered how the hell he could get this installed in this crazy house. Ryan started walking down the stairs and I followed, looking straight ahead so I wouldn't get lost.

It was dark as hell, walking down those stairs. I could barely see in front of me until we finally reached the end. The dungeon of the Mad King is exactly what I thought it would be like. Different cells with skeletons held up with chains against the walls, skulls without bodies lying beside them. Old bones piled high with their own stories and journeys I dare not ask about, and of course, all the fucking blood. So much blood. But, it didn't faze me. It made me feel even braver that I decided to do this. 

"Wow. How long have you had this down here? And are all those...bones and skulls and shit real?" I ask, staying close to Ryan.

"Well, Tabi. I'll leave that for you to decide. After all, you've heard about what I can do. Could it all just be fairytale or did I actually murder all these people?" he finished with an evil grin.

Now I know how Jack feels when he talks like this. Jesus Christ. 

We finally get to where this guy is held. Messy, short black hair, blue shirt with black jeans and blue converses to match. Or was it blue and red converses-? Oh, right. The blood. His hands and feet were held back to the wall by chains and they rattled with each attempt to escape.

This guy looked pissed when he saw Ryan back. "Oh, look who it is! The big, bad Vagabond is back!" And then he sees me. "And who is this supposed to be?" 

Ryan gets into Vagabond mode and shrugs my way. "This is Tabitha. She's gonna get you to talk...somehow." he muttered that last part himself.

"Oh, Tabitha, huh? I've heard of that name before. Something about a witch. Is that what this is, Vagabond? You brought a little witch here?!"

I glared at him and motioned for Ryan to open the door. He reluctantly agreed and used his keys to open the cell and helped me inside.

"Tabitha, if you need me for anything, just yell. I'll be right down." he told me. I wish he could've given me a hug before he went back upstairs, but that would totally mess up his image.

I saw a table closer to me with all kinds of...well, Ryan would call them "toys," but we all know what they really are. They're torture tools. Weapons and stuff. I shuddered as I looked at them. That was a mistake.

"Ha! Look at you! You're not fit for this. You look like you should just go back to where you came from and play with your Hello Kitty dolls." he smirked. 

I looked down to see my happy, Hello Kitty t-shirt on. Well, fuck. 

"Listen, man. I'm not gonna do all the creepy shit Ry- uh, the Vagabond does. I don't know how, but I do know that it doesn't seem to be working. So, maybe I can try to get something out of you, so you can get out of here alive, never come back and we can all be happy, okay?" I ask. 

"Go ahead and try, missy. You ain't getting shit outta me!" he stuck his tongue out at me. Real mature. I'm surprised Ryan didn't cut it off already.

"Well, you already know my name. What's yours?" 

"Dev. That's all your gettin'."

"Dev? All right. What're you doing around here?" 

"None of your business, girl." 

"It's Tabitha. Don't call me that!" I cross my arms.

"You sound so offended! You're really not cut out to be in the Vagabond's shoes right now. It's so pathetic. And you're so pathetic! Just get the Vagabond back down here. At least he gave me something to fear. You're just wasting my time, little girl." Dev sneered. 

I sighed and pulled out my Iphone and I put on a pair of earplugs. I had enough of this guy.

"All right, Dev. You're starting to piss me off. And you don't piss me off. So, this is what's going to happen, my friend. You're going to tell me everything you know and everything you have planned, or I'll have to give you the Van Gogh treatment. And trust me. You'll want it after you hear this non-stop." I gave an evil chuckle. 

For once, I think Dev looked a little uneasy. 

\-----------

5 minutes. That's all it took. 

I skipped out of the dungeon and up the steps, while there was screaming echoing behind me. Ryan was sitting on his bed, reading a book, when he looked up and saw me. And just like when I saw him, he gasped at the sight of blood, staining my clothes. 

"Tabi! Holy crap! What did he do to you? I am so sorry I left you down there alone! I'm such a bad person!" Ryan started pacing the floor.

I just giggled. "Ryan, Ryan, calm down. I'm okay. And here you go." I handed him a piece of paper.

"What, uh...what is this?"

"It's everything Dev told me."

"Wha-? You-? How the fuck...? Tabi! That's incredible! You did something the Vagabond couldn't! I'm...so...proud?" Ryan tilted his head. 

I still had that innocent smile and on my face. "And that's what happens when you underestimate me. I trust you won't do that anymore."

"O-Of course not!" he stammered. He opened the door to the dungeon again to hear screaming and cries for help. He quickly closed it again to ask, "How??"

I sat on his chair, my innocent smile turned evil. "Oh, Ryan, it's something you taught me, actually. I have you to thank."

"You're...welcome?"

"Yep! It only takes 5 minutes of Gavin's ringtone to get anyone to talk."

Ryan took that in and then nodded in agreement. Yep. That would do it.

We decided to keep all this between the two of us. No one else had to know what I've done this day. Then again, if anyone wanted to know, I could show them. 

After all, I have the ear for proof.


End file.
